


Midnight

by beeswaxing



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeswaxing/pseuds/beeswaxing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Yunho get up to at midnight? For Changmin, it's mostly a case of "<i>if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

Something's woken him but he isn't sure what. Sitting up, he rubs his eyes with his forearm, the other hand searching blindly for his phone which he finds underneath his pillow. Bringing it up to his face, he squints at the bright screen.

"It's only 12:45? I've only been asleep for twenty minutes?" He mutters under his breath. "This is just great. A damn power nap when I needed to sleep. Now I won't be able to get to sleep," he grumbles irritatedly as he gets out of bed. He knows something woke him and he's gonna go give that something a piece of his mind.

Or someone.

The hallway is dim, but he can see a light in the kitchen. Hands in the pockets of his sweatpants, he shuffles towards his favourite room in the whole house. His tummy even rumbles in anticipation, and he feels a twinge of annoyance. He's still supposed to be maintaining his figure because they have a concert in a couple of weeks but this really isn't fair. Bad enough Yunho sits on his workout bench munching on strawberries while marveling at his abs and wishing he could be bothered to get them. 

Now this? Midnight snacks? This is too much! It's even worse than Yoochun hyung!

By the time he gets to the kitchen, Changmin has worked up not just an appetite but a great deal of righteous indignation. Ready to let loose, he stops short just inside the kitchen, startled by a sneeze.

His eyes narrow as he beholds the scene before him.

Not one but TWO ice cream wrappers on the kitchen counter. Yunho is industriously licking on what is presumably the second ice cream stick, his free hand holding a tissue that he alternates once he's had his fill of the ice cream, pausing to blow his nose.

"Are you kidding me?"

Yunho whirls around, eyes wide in surprise and consternation at being caught. He puts both hands behind his back, but in his haste, he forgets that the ice cream is actually in his mouth.

Gorgeous lips all wet and sticky, wrapped around the strawberry ice cream stick. His nose red from his cold and eyes wide wide wide open as he watches Changmin approach.

"Hyung..." Changmin's voice is resigned, yet affectionate because Yunho honestly looks damn fucking cute looking like he got caught with his veritable hand in the cookie jar. 

He pulls the melting ice cream from Yunho's mouth and takes a lick, turning his back on his hyung to go rummage in the fridge for something to eat. He bites the ice cream, halving the melting confectionery instantly, earning himself a loud protest from somewhere behind him.

Changmin looks over his shoulder, eyebrow raised at the sputtering leader of TVXQ.

"That's mine!"

"The first one was, the second one is mine."

"But---"

"You're sick, hyung. Blowing your nose and eating ice cream? Really?"

"I thought you don't like germs," Yunho points out, trying to change the subject. He hopes Changmin doesn't have any cause to check the rubbish bin under the sink because there may or may not be a wrapper there already. 

Changmin returns to perusing the fridge, finishing off Yunho's ice cream very thoroughly in the process. He chews on the naked ice cream stick as he pulls out some kimchi, turning to face his hyung.

"I've got all your germs. You can't make me sick anymore."

Yunho grunts at that, eyeing the ice cream stick protruding from between Changmin's lips. He feels the loss, for he is still hungry. 

However, his eyes light up instantly when he realizes that Changmin is about to make something. 

He hurries over, crowding his dongsaeng by the sink, barely moving away as he is elbowed by the taller man trying to get to the stove.

"What are you making?" He asks, trying to keep the eagerness out of his voice. 

"Kimchi noodles," Changmin replies curtly as he tears open three packets of ramyun. He feels Yunho stepping up behind him, and he hides a smile, waiting for the inevitable question.

"Me too?" 

"Maybe."

Yunho pouts, eyeing the three packets. He wonders what tactic he should try in order to get Changmin to feed him too. This is the man who can eat five packets of ramyun by himself so three packets doesn't mean anything. 

It certainly doesn't imply any form of sharing unless he explicitly says so.

Thinking about it, he finally decides on what to do. 

Slipping his hand underneath Changmin's wifebeater, fingers dancing lightly over the hard planes of the younger man's abs, Yunho's voice takes on a serious tone.

"You know...I think you need to do more crunches. You're losing definition."

Changmin swipes half heartedly at Yunho's hand, preoccupied with cooking his noodles and making sure they are al dente. Yunho's sorry excuse for noodles at lunch is a memory he'd like to erase.

He ate it, but he'd still like to forget it.

Yunho's hand presses more firmly, fingers grazing over the still-defined abdominal muscles of his member. 

"Really, maybe you shouldn't eat too much. Then you won't have to do more crunches to make up for it."

Changmin ignores his hyung's transparent attempt at some type of reverse psychology. Can it even be considered an attempt if he anticipated it?

He stirs the noodles in the pot, adding the sachets of flavoring a hefty amount of kimchi. Reaching for a spoon, he uses his stirring chopsticks to pick up some kimchi and a couple of strands of noodles. He drops the food into the waiting spoon, but doesn't scoop up any soup.

Leaning forward, he blows at it, before offering it over his shoulder to his pouting hyung.

Everything is done without a single word being said by him, Yunho doing a rather good job of keeping up a one-sided conversation for the both of them. 

\---

Two empty bowls later, Changmin watches as Yunho clears the dishes and the rubbish. Out of habit, he watches his hyung's every move closely, eyes following his hands when he realises there is something wrong.

Narrowing his eyes on the exposed rubbish bin, his tone is definitely of the scolding kind.

"Hyung! It's past midnight and that was your third ice cream!"

Yunho doesn't reply, twisting to look over his shoulder, he beams a very boyish smile.

"Shhhhhhh!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a drabble I was typing out in my ask.fm but it got too long for my ask so I had to post it properly. As with all my ask.fm drabbles, they're just totally random bits and pieces.


End file.
